


Broken

by Chadory



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chadory/pseuds/Chadory
Summary: Yongguk is a uni professor and youngjae is his student who's sufferingIdk how will this end





	Broken

"Mr. Bang?" Youngjae entered the quiet office. The word echoed with no answer, he turned around to leave, but the warm deep voice stopped him,  
"Yes?"  
"Do you mind I come in? I need to talk to you.."  
"Yes son. Come in." 

Youngjae looked at the man, burried between his books and notebooks, papers scattered around in a mess, empty cups of coffee all around. The place was chaos, but if felt like home. He approached Yongguk who's sitting on a comfortable sofa hidden from the door, and sat beside him. Yongguk poured him a cup of hot coffee and youngjae accepted it gladly. He wasn't much of a coffee drinker, but he was cold and he enjoyed the heat. 

"So what do you want to talk about?" 

"I want to talk but I don't know where to begin."

"Well, maybe you can start from the very beginning?" Yongguk's voice came calm and reassuring, it helped youngjae relax into the sofe. His eyes that were glued to the floor slowly rose up to yongguk's face, the gummy beautiful smile hugged him from all places, he felt like home, he felt peace. Only yongguk does that. 

"I think it all started last winter, when we started the new semester. You weren't teaching last year and it was really hard for me to go to all classes knowing that I won't be able to see you at the end of the day."

"I'm sorry I had to leave. I didn't want to let you be there on your own but I couldn't. I had no choice and you know that Youngjae." 

"Yes I know." He looked at the floor again, tears starting to build up in his eyes, "it's not what I want to talk about, but I had to start somewhere."  
Yongguk noticed the few drops gathering on youngjae cheeks, he pulled him in for a long tight hug, till he felt youngjae's heart relax again. 

"I'm exhausted Mr. Bang. I don't feel like words can really give justice to what I feel inside, it's like a chaos inside my brain, as if the whole world decided to be inside my skull, and all human beings are stuck in my throat, like a lump, choking me slowly. My heart feels like it's going to stop. I hope it does. And I can't do anything about it." 

Yongguk pulled youngjae to lie on his head on his lap, and started massaging his head slowly youngjae would usually relax to this.  
"What is the purpose, Youngjae?" 

"I really don't know. I know that I shouldn't be feeling like this because it is all over but my heart is still weak."

"I don't think I understand what you're talking about..."

"It- it's a boy... someone who broke my heart. I gave it to him, I trusted him, and he just broke it. He used me to get his things, played with me, and I was a fool. I believed him. And now I'm broken. Really broken..." he stopped for a while, trying to calm his breathing.

"Do you believe in love, Mr. Bang?" 

"Yes and no. I like love as an abstract idea, the utopian platonic love, with no imperfections. But in reality it doesn't hold, it changes over time, sometimes dies, and I don't think that's love. I've once experienced that perfect love, however, later I realised that it wasn't perfect because my lover left. It was probably perfect in my head only." 

Youngjae frownd, "I think that exactly what happened with me." 

"Who is he?"

"I don't know if you know him.. he never attends class. I forced him a couple of times to comeneith me but he just talks so much that I stopped," youngjae's lips curled into a soft smile, remembering all the fun they used to have. 

"Jung Daehyun. His name is Daehyun."


End file.
